The aim in this proposal is to complete the improvement of an animal resource facility at Brandeis University by providing support for staff, equipment, and renovation. This facility is designed to provide for three major areas of responsibility: (1) The purchase, quarantine, conditioning, husbandry, and veterinarian medical care of laboratory animals used in research and teaching programs at Brandeis University; (2) augmentation of the research program by making readily available animal materials and products, animal husbandry and care; (3) provision of technical assistance or advise and consultation with experimental animals.